


Who Knew Monday Mornings Could Be Good?

by Ellenthered



Series: Fox In A Wolf Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of "Fox In A Wolf Pack"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh a shower scene.

Normally Emrys hated Mondays, hated waking up, hated leaving the bed, hated...everything. But today Emrys woke up with a warm pressure across his back, a strong arm draped over his stomach and the feeling of stubble on the back of his neck accompanied by warm breath. It took him a second to remember that it was Derek, not just another look alike. Derek was the one who was currently doing what could only be called aggressively cuddling him.

And Emrys loved it.

He shifted closer into Derek's warmth, smiling when he felt the arm tighten around him. The wolf groaned and kissed the back of the foxes neck.

"Five more minutes..."

Emrys chuckled and pulled Derek's arm closer to kiss his hand and Derek growled in contentment.

"Derek...I gotta get ready."

This time the growl was a little more predatory and Emrys' fox wanted to just stay in bed. But the Kitsune knew he couldn't so he carefully extracted himself from the wolfs hold, leaning over the bed to kiss his cheek before heading to the shower. 

Derek whined at the loss of heat, burying his nose into Emrys' pillow to breath in his scent. But it wasn't the same so he pushed himself out of bed and went the bathroom. Emrys blinked as he looked at Derek, waiting for him to say something, and when it didn't happen he just smiled and stepped into the warm spray. Derek whined again before quickly following him in, and wrapping the fox in his arms. Emrys nuzzled in to the wolfs neck as he smiled.

"So...are you willing to stay home today?"

"I can't. And trust me I want to, but my boss is a bit of a jerk." Derek growled and pulled Emrys closer and the fox laughed. "I do however have about an hour before I have to go." He grinned at look on Derek's face, want and lust. "And...I haven't had you inside of me yet." He leans up to whisper in Derek's ear. "I wanna know how you feel inside of me, tearing me apart from the inside out."  Derek shuddered and slid his hand down around Emrys' ass. "Come on baby...take me against the wall. Show me what you're made of."

Emrys grunted as Derek pushed him against the wall, moaning as soon as he felt the wolfs hand on him.  He pushed himself back against the wolfs hardening cock, moaning whenever it slipped between his cheeks. The wolf growled, mouthing at Emrys' neck and shoulders.

"I've dreamt about this...about having you moaning my name as I take you apart."

Emrys shuddered, licking his lips. Moaning lowly as Derek started to rut the head of his cock against his entrance.

"More...Want you in me..." Emrys moans and pushes back, gasping as Derek's head slips in. "Oh....yes..."

Derek moans, pushing in more and gripping Emrys tight.

"Oh...you feel so good around me...." Derek moaned, stopping here and there to allow Emrys time to adjust. 'D-Derek....Derek..." Emrys kept moaning the name, pushing back against the wolf as. "More...please..."

Derek started to thrust, lazy thrusts as he kissed Emrys' neck. The fox moaned reaching back to run his hand through Derek's hair and hold on right.

"You feel so good Em...so good..."

Emrys slowly started to push back into the thrusts, Derek felt so good inside of him, filling him just perfectly. The hand on his cock was gripping him just right, tugging him at just the right speed to knock the breath out of Emrys' lungs. He panted hard as Derek sucks a hickey into his flesh. 

"Derek...oh Derek...." Emrys moaned out the name like a prayer, tilting his head back to catch Derek's lips. He shuddered into the kiss, leaning all his weight on Derek's body as his legs started to give out. "Derek...I love you so much."

"I love you too. I love you."

Derek gasps as Emrys tightened around him as he came over the shower wall.

"D-Derek..."

The wolf growled as he came, loving the moan that left Emrys as he was filled. The fox collapsed against Derek, panting hard as he tried to regain his body's strength. 

"So much better than my dreams...."

"Oh yeah?"

Emrys moans as Derek pulls out, shivering as the cum leaked down his legs.

"Yeah...you're so much tighter and your moans...they drive me nuts."

Emrys chuckles.

"You gonna clean me up Der? Or you gonna just stand there and look at me."

Derek grinned and grabbed a washcloth, sliding it over Emrys legs. Emrys shivered, licking his lips again as Derek started to finger him, scooping the cum out of him.

"Is your body sensitive?" Emrys nodded. "You want more?"

Derek grins and suddenly is on his knee's, tongue deep in his ass.

"Holy shit!"

Emrys bucked against Derek's tongue, moaning the wolfs name again and again. When Derek pulled out, licking his lips and grinning at the taste. 

"You like that?"

"Why the hell did you and I agree not to talk about it? We should have been doing this for years..."

Derek chuckled, standing and kissing Emrys gently as he cleaned the fox off.

"You are amazing, tastes so good and you're always so open."

Emrys moans, kissing Derek back.

"Mm...Anything for you"

Derek smiled, slowly cleaning Emrys off.


	2. Work Really Sucks When There's A Hot Man Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working as the "Chef" for his friends catering businesses is Emrys favorite gig.  
> Having Derek text him all day when he can't text back...well that doesn't help.

Emrys couldn't help it, he loved it when his friend/boss came in saying they had to have fifty two cupcakes and a two tier cake for a wedding on Monday. Oh and the bride was coming in to sample his decorating skills in person in two hours. So get to work.

He loved the demand of it all, the hurry-but-don't attitude that filled him as his hands confidently slide a small cake pan and a small cupcake pan into the oven, checking the clock for the time and moving to the fondant. He loved baking, despite the over all "punk-ish" look of him. What with the tattoos and dark tight clothing most people thought he sold drugs or worked in Hot Topic. He'd always say they weren't far off when it was brought up, hiding the pain of the fact he had sold drugs in the past, lost his first real boyfriend to it as well. Either way they were always surprised when they found out that Emrys' job was baking deserts. And Emrys loved the surprise. Made him laugh.

He'd hooked his phone into his computer, downloading a program that would allow him to see the text's but not respond due to the fact his microphone was broken. But he could still see the text and if it was important he could call back.

What he didn't expect was Derek texting him all day long.

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: You know, I never thought I'd get to see you again._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: Nice to be proven wrong._

Emrys blinked as he worked the truly horrendous shade of pink into the fondant, a smile forming a second later. Partly because he now had a relationship with Derek, a real actual relationship not just sex over a desk. But mostly because Derek was on of those people who use proper grammar in texts.

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I'm still in your bed._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: Naked._

His hands froze for just a second as that picture popped into his head. Derek Hale laying in the bed they had had amazing sex in. And not putting on clothes. 

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I'm assuming you can't text back at work._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: Not sure if I want you to see these or not._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I mean I do but I might say something embarrassing and scare you off and..._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I'm going to shut up now._

Emrys smiles at those text's, if Derek was worried about scaring him away he had another thing coming. Emrys was a Kitsune, and he didn't scare easy. And the wolf was being way too cute for his own good, Emrys could almost see the blush creeping over his ears and the small smile as Derek's fingers worked over the keyboard of the phone

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: Apparently I'm not going to shut up now._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman:  Because I've been wanting to say this for awhile_

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I'm sorry for how I treated you in highschool. I'm sorry that I acted like you didn't know anything about pain. I was a dick and you deserved better._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I'm not sorry that we had that fight and got caught_

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: Because then I would have never kissed you and you wouldn't have fucked me._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: That sounded better in my head._

Emrys laughed at that. Derek was always a do more than say type of person, he'd seen that in highschool and from what Emrys saw last night he was like that now. A quick glance at the clock and cleaned off his hand, pulling the cakes out and testing them all to see if they were done. 

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: The bed is cold with out you._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I am literally surrounded by your sent and it's a very weird turn on_

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: Yes your scent turns me on. I'm not ashamed to admit it._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: Okay...maybe a little._

Another frozen moment as another image popped into Emrys' head, this one very much not PG rated. A blush crept up the back of Emrys neck as he popped the cakes and cupcakes from the pans, letting them cool as he turned back to the buttercream frosting he was working on. Derek was turned on, in his bed, naked, and Emrys was stuck at work. He couldn't get hard here, couldn't get that distracted.

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: There isn't any chance you'd come home for lunch is there?_

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I haven't had the chance to suck you off yet._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I've heard good things about my skills._

A crash filled the kitchen, as he dropped a bowl, thankfully it was metal and not glass. Derek Hale was talking about sucking him off, and about the fact he's done it for others. A flare of jealousy filled the young man at the thought but his dick directed his thoughts back to the fact that Derek Hale wanted to suck him off.  He shook his head, assessing the damage and thanking the gods that the frosting had mostly stayed in the bowl. He wouldn't have to remake the whole batch. 

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: This morning was fun_

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: Never really liked shower sex but you made it amazing._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: You're really tight. Do you not let people top?_

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: Was I your first time bottoming?_

Emrys groaned, no Derek was not his first time bottoming but it was his first time bottoming where he was clearheaded enough to actually give full consent or you know. Actually give consent. His body stiffened at the reminder, he didn't think about that night in the club, about his friends continuing after he'd said no, about them selling him to pervy men. His breath came faster and faster, body screaming for oxygen that it didn't seem to get. 

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I wish you were next to me. That I was talking to you instead of text you._

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: I wish I was holding you as I told you how amazing you felt around him._

Emrys breath started to even out, shaking slowing a he gulped in air. Derek didn't even know about the near panic attack and he'd known exactly what to say. He wished he was there to, wished that he was with Derek instead of elbow deep in frosting and sugar flowers.  He wished more than anything that he could text Derek back but he wouldn't allow for a distraction as he made fondant flowers. 

_Text From, Holy Hotness Batman: So I may or may not be touching myself._

Emrys sighs, this man went from cute and touching to a tease in point five seconds flat. But Emrys could live with that. 

++

After Bridzilla left and Emrys cleaned up the Kitsune finally made it back home, smelling Derek before seeing him.

"You know. I love the fact that you texted me all day and were sweet and loving and just generally amazing. But did you have to send me a picture of your dick?"

He tossed his jacket over the couch and heard a distinct laugh coming from the bedroom.


	3. Joy Can Only Last So Long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look  
> Feels  
> Also extremely short chapter that will end this part of the series.  
> Because I'm a butt that like to make people wait.  
> I know I'm evil  
> Sue me.

Emrys fell to the side of Derek, his own cum covering them both and Derek's cum leaking out of him as he panted and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Derek panting next to him, feel the sweat drip down his neck as he came down from the fifth orgasm of the day, he loved the supernatural recovery rate, loved that he and Derek could literally go at it all night long. Their current record was fifteen orgasms in a row before Derek had to pick up the night shift and yes Emrys was keeping count because he loved to hold it over his friends that his boyfriend could do that.

Said boyfriend was currently curling into Emrys' side, kissing his collar bone and stroking his side. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that not only was the sex amazing but the purely cutesy relationship moments were awesome as well. That Derek aggressively cuddling him calmed him down and made him smile. Emrys loved every second of it.

"I ever tell you that I really enjoy your aggressive cuddles?"

"My...what?"

"Aggressive cuddles. You sir are an aggressive cuddler."

"Whatever you say Em..."

"Damn straight."

Emrys closes his eyes as Derek mouthed at his ear, nipping at it gently.

"Well I really enjoy that you let me "aggressively cuddle" you"

"Aw babe. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said." Emrys laughed as Derek pushed him away, sitting up slightly as Derek's phone started to go off. "If that's your boss tell her that no you can't come in since your boyfriend isn't done with that ass yet."

Derek blinked at the fox before reaching for his jeans and pulling out his phone, smiling slightly as Emrys started to rub his spine, kissing it a moment later.

"Hello?"

Emrys stood, heading to the bathroom to pee as Derek took the call.

When he came back in Derek was staring at the floor, crushed phone in his hand.

"Der? Baby what's wrong?"

Emrys knelt in front of his lover, taking his hand and gently prying it open.

"Laura...she's dead."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was short.


End file.
